Maternity Leave
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Not sure how it happened, but it seems I may have started a CeCe/Schmidt multi-chapter? I wanted to write a one shot for CeCe week, and this just kind of came out. If I continue, I think it'll be mainy CeCe focused, with longer subsequent chapters. What do you think? Comment/Review!
1. Chapter 1

The next time he saw CeCe, he literally stopped breathing.

It was a normal response for him when she walked into a room. But nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing now. CeCe stood at the Starbucks counter. "Can I get a decaf vanilla latte? Thanks John." He stood in line a few people behind her, but her profile was clear as she moved away from the counter to wait for her coffee. As she turned around, her large round abdomen came clearer into view.

Breathe man, just breathe

. He stepped out of line and walked over to the cream and sugar station where she was leaning. As he carefully approached her, she moved her head around and suddenly met his eyes. "Schmidt."

He saw the look in her eyes, shock that she immediately controlled into a deceptive calmness. "Cecelia."

It had been 11 months since her non-wedding. 11 months since Schmidt had told her he couldn't be with her. He had something special with Elizabeth, and he just had to try, or he would always wonder. She calmly told him she understood, and he walked out of her apartment and out of her life.

But here he was again. They both just stood staring at each other, until the tension became too much and they both laughed nervously.

"It's nice to see you, Schmidt. It's been a long time." She was in control of the conversation immediately, so it seemed.

"Yeah. Long time. Been busy with work, you know, earning all that baller dough. Working hard on my abs of steel." He lifted the end of his shirt to show off his six pack. She let her eyes widen a little and then quickly moved her gaze back up to his face, laughing softly. Yep, same old Schmidt.

Schmidt's gaze moved lower and rested on the obvious. "So, I see you have your own little abs situation happening, huh? I didn't even realize...I mean I didn't know you had...uh...yeah. Well, congratulations, that's wonderful CeCe." His nervousness apparent as he moved back and forth from one foot to other, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Yeah, well you know my fertility situation was not good. After we, uh...parted ways, I realized that I needed to get on with my life. So I visited a clinic, chose an anonymous donor, and voila! Baby's on the way! I'm 8 months now, so almost to that finish line."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "So, how's the gang doing? I haven't seen anyone in a while. Been busy, you know, getting ready for things."

After Schmidt had walked out of her life, it was just too painful for her to be around him anymore. So she had slowly isolated herself from that group, even Jess. That was the worst part. Jess was just starting a new relationship with Nick, and when she wasn't working, she was spending the majority of her free time with him. CeCe was researching fertility clinics and trying to bring some semblance of order back into her life. Her work situation was going to change for a while, so she began taking more and more modeling jobs early on in her pregnancy, She needed to build up enough money to hold her through til she got her pre-mommy body back. Her and Jess talked on the phone occasionally and randomly texted each other, but they basically lead separate lives now.

"Cece, decaf vanilla latte?" She turned her head toward the barista and then back to Schmidt. "So, l really have to go. I'm late for an appointment. I was really good seeing you again, Schmidt." She walked over and slipped a sleeve over her simmering coffee, then walked out the door. Outside, light rain was falling, and tears burned her eyes as she make it to her car and pulled the door shut, taking a few deep breaths. Being pregnant was making it harder and harder to control her emotions. Gradually, she calmed down and her breathing became regulated. CeCe was fairly intuitive about matters of the heart. She had told Jess early on that Nick had feelings for her, which turned out to be 100% accurate. And the emotions circling in the pit of her stomach right now were setting off alarms in her heart. He still loved her. She had no doubt. And being back in shared space with Schmidt was all she needed to admit that...she still loved him too.

Schmidt stood next to the counter in the exact same spot, watching her leave, watching her get into her car. _How could he not have known about this? Why didn't Jess say anthing to him?_ He stood there watching til she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

"CeCe, how could you have kept this from me? All these months?" Jess was sitting on CeCe's living room couch, then standing, then sitting again. CeCe was expecting this reaction. "Jess, I'm sorry. I know you're hurt."

"Hurt doesn't even begint to cover it CeCe, we're best friends," Jess let out a sigh. "Not lately." CeCe looked down at the floor and got quiet for a minute. "What does that mean?"

CeCe took a deep breath, "It means we haven't been very close these last few months. I understand, you've been focused on Nick, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's not anybody's fault. It really just all has to do with Schmidt, Jess." She leaned back against the couch a hugged her belly. "You know it was difficult for me when he chose Elizabeth. I just couldn't deal. I couldn't be around anything to do with him, and that sort of included you for a while. I'm sorry I let that get in the way of our friendship. Looking back, I can see it wasn't the most logical thinking."

Jess softened a little, taking in the CeCe before her now vs the one she had always known. Things were different here, and it didn't only have to do with her current maternity situation. "All that time you said you were off in New York, Paris, London doing modeling work...you were actually here all along, just 'a-cooking away at that thing." They looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. Listen Jess, I want us to be close again. Especially with the baby on the way, I really need support right now."

"Yes, definitely, I want that to. CeCe, I am here for you from now on. Whatever you need. I'll be on call 24/7. You need something now? You want a cup of tea? Jess jumped up and ran into the kitchen, heating up water and mixing CeCe's favorite blend of Earl and Lady Grey tea. CeCe took the cup from her and warmed her hands around it. They sat quietly sipping their tea for a few minutes.

"So, you and Nick. How are things there?" A slow smiled took over Jess' face. "Good. Great. Amazing actually. I never knew it could be this way, CeCe. I mean, I knew we were close friends and the attaction between us was, just, always there, ya know? And Nick being who he is, I just didn't know if an actual adult relationship was gonna work with him. But he is just so...there. And he was from the beginning. When we finally decided to give this a try, he just jumped right in. He always took care of me, even when we were just friends. But now...now he is just so..._focused_. I can't believe it's almost been a year. But, yeah, we are really solid."

"And his, uh, _skills_? Don't look at me like that, you knew I was gonna ask, Jess. Spill." This was the old CeCe talking now. Jess blushed a little. "It's...mind blowing, CeCe." She giggled out loud and CeCe laughed along with her. "I've been with guys before. And you know how heated things were with me and Sam. But with Nick, it's just on a whole new level. He knows me, and we are just so tuned into each other. And, we are in love. Real love. I've never seen him try so hard at anything before. It just...works."

"Yeah, love is all great and good, but HOW is he?" It had been months since CeCe had any passion of her own, and she wanted details. Jess cracked up, and then let a mock seriousness take over. "He bakes the bread, at 100 degrees. He goes down to get the paper, and shakes the neighbor's hand, just shakes the hell out of it. His little piggy goes to the market and shops, just shops and shops...til I drop!" CeCe's eyes go wide and they laugh til their sides hurt. "So, he's that good huh? I'm kind of a little surprised. The man doesn't have checking account and wears the same clothes for days in row " Jess interuppted her, "Well, that's not really the case anymore. He's actually been saving money for a while, opened a checking and savings a few months ago. He does laundry three times and week, and even wears business casual to work now, sometimes even throws in a tie." CeCe looked impressed. "Wow, Jess, nice work. You know that's all because of you. He wants to be a better man, there's no better compliment to a woman that that."

Jess smiled to herself, her mind going elsewhere for a few minutes. She looked over at CeCe, who had suddenly turned quiet.

"So, we haven't talked about it yet..." Jess waited. "Talked about what?" CeCe kept her gaze down. "I know you ran into Schmidt, that's how I found out you were pregnant." CeCe sighed. She had tried to avoid thinking about their brief encounter at the coffee house, but she had thought of little else since their meeting that day. "It was...unexpected. And emotional. And I wish it had never happened. I still love him Jess. And you know me, I can read people. I know that he still loves me too. But I'm not getting in between him and Elizabeth. Especially with the baby coming." She had resigned herself to being alone. Raising a child alone. She was a stong woman, she had no doubts she could do it. But she was lonely. Well that didn't matter anymore. Time to do what mothers do best. Focus on their child. Put them first. She fully intended to build her whole life around this baby, and that left little room for romance. "CeCe...Schmidt and Elizabeth broke up six months ago."


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe arrived early at the Oriental Wok restaurant. She knew she would need the head start to use the restroom before dinner. Then during dinner. Then probably right after dinner. At almost 9 months pregnant, she had very little say in when her bladder decided to call the shots. She was meeting Jess and Nick, and was genuinely excited to get caught up on their romance. She had been a fan of "_Ness"_, as Winston had first coined it, from when they had first met. Standing in front of the full length mirror in the ladies room, she carefully applied Viscious Red, her signature shade of lipstick, to her full lips. Smoothing down the sides of her black and grey maxi dress, she caught her own gaze in the mirror, and was not surprised to see a hint of sadness there. She just couldn't get him off her mind these days. Seeing Schmidt again just brought to the surface all of the emotions she had packed neatly away in metaphorical boxes for the last year.

_Get a grip, Ceece. You are a grown-ass women. Put on your big-girl thong and get control!_

Yeah, thongs were a thing of the distant past, with her ever expanding waist. Let's be honest, the only reason she ever wore them was for the men in her life. _Seriously, who is comfortable with a string up their butt? _Her increasingly practical mind was making these kind of thoughts much more common than she ever would have believed. Preparing to be a mother had changed her. Obviously the butt-drinking and social smoking were the first things to go, the day she decided to look into treatments. She was eating healthier and instead of partying til 4am, she rarely stayed up past 9 pm. She silently congratulated herself on all of the positive changes she was able to implement in her life as habit. But as she exited the ladies room, the one bad habit she couldn't seem to break was standing beside the hostess podium, casually searching the room. "Schmidt? What are you doing here?"

Shock took over his entire face as he looked left and right, then moved closer to her. "Cece? I, uh, I'm here to meet Nick and Jess." He seemed to try to calm himself, then looked back up at her with the attempt at a wry smile, "And what brings Mama Bird out of her nest this evening"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Jess too." Just then she got a text. _Hey Ceece, I'll have to take a raincheck on dinner. Stuck at the Parent/Teacher conference from h-e double hockey sticks til I die. Call you later. xo._

When she looked up, Schmidt was tensely looking at his own phone. "It's from Nick, says he got called into the bar last minute." They stood awkwardly at the side in the lobby, looking everywhere but at each other. Schmidt coughed, then moved closer and put a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "Hey, look, we're here, and I'm starving. Why don't we get some dinner, ya? I promise not to quote you the Zagat rating or criticize the sub-par dinnerware. Whaddya say?"

CeCe smiled up at him. "Sure Schmidt, I'd like that. But for the record, I know your obsession with fine china, and dinner's on me if you can keep quiet for even 5 minutes about it."

He motioned for her to walk ahead of him, then moved her chair out for her. Yeah, Schmidt may be crazy, but he did know how to be a gentleman in social settings. They ate what even Schmidt considered to be the best Chinese food they had ever had, while laughing about the old days in the loft. "Remember that first night I was drunk and I crashed in your room? I never told you, but I was diggin on you, even then. Wasn't about to admit it to your big cocky head, though."

"I always knew you were mad about me, homegirl! That's why I never gave up. That's why I took that class on conversational Hindi, then spent that summer at that Indian Wellness Sabbatical in Bangalore." She cracked up, realizing right away how long it had been since she was able to laugh like that. The effect Schmidt had on her was like riding along waving waters in a sailboat. Both exhilirating and relaxing.

"But seriously, CeCe, I always knew you were better than me. I just wanted to have the chance to stand next to your fire...that was my burning desire." Then Schmidt launced into a really embarrassing Jimmy Hendricks impersonation. The old CeCe would've rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed his arm, yanking him down for a stern scolding. But tonight she felt carefree. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. He suddenly stopped and looked at her with questioning eyes. "What? Too much? Sorry Cecelia." They talked and laughed, and ate deep fried Mantou for dessert, and then laughed some more. All the tension from the past few weeks seemed to fade, and they were just Schmit and CeCe again. They always did get along best when they were alone. As they talked, she let herself notice his arms, broad and muscular, a result of his stringent gymn routine. She remembered how he used to hold her at night when they slept. Like he was holding something precious, embracing her firm enough to get her as close as possible, but gentle enough, so as not to cage her in. Schmidt was doing his own private thinking. He remembered how passionate she was about everything she did. Her work, her friendships. Most definitely their sex. He almost giggled out loud when he remembered the way she used to cling to him when they made love. But it was her independence that he loved most about her. She was free-spirited but she let herself belong to him. Even if it was for a short time, he never forgot.

They both realized they each had been quiet for several minutes. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, til Schmidt smiled and said, "I had a really nice time tonight Ceece." _He called me Ceece. Why does that make me feel so...giddy?_

"Me too Schmidt. I don't get out much lately. Cooking a bun in this oven has been really exhausting." He laughed at her, "Sounds like a phrase I'd say to you, then you'd tell me I was sexist and rude and refuse to speak to me the rest of the night." She smiled back at him, "Yeah I probably would've." They started to get lost in each other's gaze. Not seeing the past and that held them up, but the future and what, just maybe, might be possible.

Suddenly CeCe's eyes grew wide, and she grabbed the table cloth, clenching her hand around it tightly. "Ohhhhhh man...you've gotta be kiddin me!"

"CeCe, what? Are you ok, what's the matter?" She took a deep breath and looking back up at his face, stayed silent for a second. "My water just broke."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your water broke? What does that mean?" Schmidt reached over and grasped her arm, wide eyed.

"It means it's time to call a plumber..." CeCe looked at him with annoyed mock seriousness. "What do you think it means, Schmidt? It means I'm going into labor!" She stopped abruptly and grabbed her abdomen, breathing in sharply. After about 30 seconds she exhaled and leaned back against her chair. "I've been feeling irregular contractions all day but they just felt like Braxton Hicks to me. Obviously, they were the start of the real deal. Schmidt? Hey Schmidt? Talk to me!"

Schmidt sat rigid across from her, catatonic since she first started speaking. All of the sudden he snapped back into the present and moved over to her side, pulling her up by her hands. "Yeah! Yes! Okay, you're in labor. So obviously we need to...hospital! We need to get you to the hospital." He walked her quickly outside and clicked the locks open on his car.

"Schmidt! It's okay, the contractions have not been close together. You don't have to manhandle me. I feel like I'm the one who needs to be calming you down." CeCe lowered herself into the seat and fastened her seatbelt, another contraction coming on. She leaned forward and moaned, "Ooooh man, maybe they are getting worse already. Not real happy about that. Ok, Schmidt, maybe we should get a move on then. Schmidt! Stop looking at me like I'm about to detonate! Can we please just go now?"

Schmidt closed the passenger door and sprinted over the his side. Getting behind the wheel, he took off out of the parking space, tires screeching. CeCe's sat horrified as he kept accelerating. "Schmidt, slow down! You've got to get a grip, man. I need your help, and I need you to stay calm!"

Schmidt was weaving in and out of cars, switching lanes every 10 seconds and yelling out threats to passersby. "Out of my way, you animals! Lady with a baby here! Do you have any idea how much damage birthing fluids would do to Napa leather seats!"

Schmidt looked over at her with wild eyes, suddenly noticing the horror on her face and the tears that started to run down her flushed cheeks. Focusing his attention back on the road, he began to reduce his speed. Being with her that night reminded him of just how much he really cared for her. She didn't need him losing control when she needed him the most. He kept rapidly looking from her to the road, then back to her again.

"CeCe, it's gonna be okay. I'm calm now. See, no more screaming at Hyundais and Camrys. We're on our way. In just a few minutes, qualified healthcare professionals will take over and everything will be just fine." He said it, and he wanted to believed it, but he still had trouble getting control of the crazy trembling sensation in his gut.

A couple minutes later, another contraction hit. Then two minutes later, another. CeCe held onto her stomach and a slow groan turned into a scream. "Oh man! These contractions are really happening fast now. Is that normal?" She tried to stay calm, but she had seen enough episodes of _Baby Stories _on that educational channel to know that she was suddenly in the _I'm in Real Trouble of Delivering on the Side of the Road Soon_ zone.

Traffic started to thicken, and a minute later they were at a standstill. Schmidt started to panic again. "Oh no no no no no...this can't be happening." There were nothing but tail lights on the road ahead of him, as far as he could see.

CeCe reached over and honked the horn violently, "No! You've gotta be kidding me! Move it, you idiots! I don't wanna have a gutter baby!" She tried to remember her lamaze breathing, but with all hell breaking loose, she just slumped against the seat and panted wildly, nearly hyperventilating at the insaneness of the situation. She was in a car, stuck in gridlock traffic with her ex-boyfriend. That's a pretty awkward situation for anyone to have to deal with. And, oh yeah, she was in LABOR, and about to give birth any second! That pretty much just shot the awkward quotient off the charts like a canon.

CeCe felt pressure and an intense need to push. She tried to catch her breath and spoke in a rush before the next contraction hit. "Look, Schmidt, I know we have our history, and things between us have been strained of late. Well, they're about to get a violent shove into ludicrous, because I am going to have this baby in the next few minutes!" CeCe couldn't believe what she had just said out loud to him. She didn't have time to dwell on it as another insanely strong contraction racker her body.

Schmidt's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He had heard what she had said, and then somehow, his brain jumped into survival mode. He immediately got out his phone and dialed 911, giving them their location. The emergency operator told him their estimated time of arrival was 11 minutes. But he knew that would be too late. This was happening NOW. CeCe needed him, and he was not about to let her down. He put his cell on speakerphone and listened carefully as the operator explained, step by step, what he needed to do. A strange sense of calm took over, and he went into action. He grabbed a chenille blanket from the backseat and, resisting to urge to command her to get up and put it under her, he instead draped it across her lap,

CeCe leaned back against the car door, breathing like a maniac, as her contractions were happening near constantly now. She looked over at him, terror in her eyes. "Schmidt..."

He looked back at her with a serene confidence that she never knew he was capable of. "Cecelia. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. You can do this. You are the strongest, most capable woman I have ever met. And if anyone can do this, you can."

Her eyes locked onto his like her life depended on it. And maybe it did. She had a healthy pregnancy, but she knew that many things could go wrong during childbirth. She let these worries fade away as she continued to hold his gaze. The love that poured out from his intense stare overwhelmed her and made her believe that together, they could do anything. She held onto that thought like a life preserver in a hurricane.

Once the baby started crowning, the operator instructed her to push. Schmidt knelt on the seat in front of her, encouraging her, taking charge, becoming whatever she needed in that moment. She got tired, he urged her to keep going. She said she changed her mind about having a baby, he genuinely laughed. He knew how badly she had wanted this child. After about 10 short minutes of back and forth, Schmidt found himself holding CeCe's newborn baby boy.


	5. Chapter 5

CeCe slowly opened her eyes. Exhaustion made her almost want to immediately close them again. That's when she saw him sitting in the rocking chair next to her hospital bed, holding her newborn son. She lay still and just watched him rocking her son to sleep, Schmidt looking at him with an expression of wonder. After a few minutes, he felt her gaze and looked up at her. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. He's asleep now. How are you feeling?" Schmidt laughed as she narrowed her eyes and smirked at him.

"Well, let me put it this way, I'm exhausted, my entire body is sore, my lady bits feel like they've been put through a meat grinder and I think I'm about to start a month long crying jag...and I've never been more happy in my entire life." She beamed at him, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, she hiccuped then laughed a genuine heart laugh.

Schmidt took the baby over and put him gently in his bed. Then he walked over to CeCe's bedside and took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. She firmly squeezed back. "So, how are you doing, Schmidt? I thought I was gonna have to take over and drive you to the hospital a few hours ago. I seriously cannot believe that you actually delivered my baby! In your car!" They both started to crack up, trying to keep their voices low.

"Cece, I know we haven't really talked about, you know, us. We only just crossed paths with each other again. But I just want you to know what I'm feeling. Whatever decision you make after that is up to you, no pressure." He looked down at the floor, gaining courage, then lifted his eyes up and held hers with pure adoration. "I love you Cecelia. I have always loved you. This past year, while we've been apart...it just seemed I was in a waiting room. Things didn't work out with Elizabeth, and now I know why. It's always been you. I was afraid of trying again with you and failing. So, I guess I used the cover of a relationship with her to keep myself from getting hurt again. But when that didn't work out, I don't know, it just felt like I knew that one day, we'd be together again."

CeCe sat and listened, quiet tears streaming down her face. She took a few deep breaths, then laughed. He laughed too. "The hormones...ok I can do this." She looked down, then back up again, a clarity in her eyes, "Schmidt, I have never stopped loving you. When we broke up, I really thought that was the last time I would ever love anyone. So, becoming a mother became my all-consuming focus. That day that I first saw you again, I knew you still loved me. I just didn't want to get you mixed up in my complicated life."

Schmidt sat on the edge of the bed, taking both her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over them. "I wanna get mixed up. Mix me up in there! Like jambalaya, just throw in whatever you got laying around! I can take it! I'm in! I want to be with you, Cecelia. I want a life with you. I want to marry you and be a father. I know, it seems kind of sudden, but I don't wanna wait anymore. I'm asking you to be my wife."

CeCe slid closer and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his neck, unable to speak for several minutes. Finally, Schmidt said, "Ah, so...this coming from an emotional new mother and all, but...I'm thinking that's a yes?" CeCe leaned back and looked into his expectant gaze. "Yes, I will be your wife. One one condition."

"What?"

"You let me name the baby after you."

"What? No, Cece. Nobody knows my real name. You know how many phone calls to the dmv and endless government paperwork it took to keep my name as one word? It's my signature, Ceece." He wasn't fooling her. She knew him. He wanted this so bad he could taste it. He grinned at her like an idiot, almost bursting at the joy he felt that she wanted to name her son after him.

The baby started to fuss, and Schmidt picked him up and brought him to CeCe, settling him in her arms. She looked down into her son's blue eyes, "So what do you think, little man? Benjamin Aaron sound good to you?" She smiled back up at Schmidt. "I still don't know why you never wanted to use your real name."

"Well, Cecelia, it was about status. Back in the day, people with one word names were rising up in the world. I wanted to ride that streak as far up as I could."

"Schmidt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna kiss me now or not?"

"Um...yeah, now," he circled his arms around her and the baby and brushed his lips against hers, sealing the deal.


End file.
